Halfa
by sirrius the moonblade
Summary: One-shot. Why does Skulker only hunt Danny out of the three Halfa's? Read, possibly review, no flaming. T for, well, i'm not quite sure. Just in case? Probably more of a K-plus fic. Um, not my best work, a little hastily written. Hope you find some sort of enjoyment in it. Apologies in advance for long author's note.


**A/N****: okay...not exactly sure where this came from. I geuss...maybe I had to get my ideas of certain things out on paper? But, seriously, only Danny gets hunted? I mean I know Danielle is only in two episodes, but Vlad's been a supposed "Halfa" for twenty years! Surely there has to be more behind this than "Skulker's afraid of Vlad". So, I'll blather on AFTER the fanfic, so you can just get to it. Oh, and not my first WRITTEN Danny Phantom fanfic, just my first posted.**

**DISCLAIMER****: I'm not a dude and my name ain't Butch, got it?**

_A shadowy figure peeks from behind the plush, maroon-aged curtains. The figure ducks as a red fruit of the tomato variety flies overhead, only to meet the wall with a sickening SPLAT. The She-figure turns to another figure draped in shadows._

"_**Show time?" He inquires. The she-figure flashes a toothy grin.**_

"_**Show time."**_

**HALFA**

Danny was held tight against a wall, struggling to be free of the iron grip. Skulker grinned wickedly at his prey, green eyes gleaming joyfully. The Ghost Zones greatest hunter had finally caught the creature that had eluded him for so long. And its human friends were a bit...too occupied to interfere. From his left glove the broad robot hunter brought forth a glowing green blade- a skinning knife to be exact- which he pointed at Danny's neck.

"Any last Words whelp?"

The white haired Halfa glanced at his two friends with a worried expression. Sam Manson, the gothic, ultra-recyclo vegetarian, and Tucker Foley, the ultra techno-geek, were both trapped in a glowing ball of ectoplasmic energy. The ghost-boy's glowing green eyes met Sam's amethyst ones as he wracked his brains for a way to fight Skulker. The message in Sam's eyes was clear enough, _Distract him_.

"Um, yeah actually. I do, come to think of it. Why do you only hunt me?"

Skulker's face twisted in confusion at the Halfa's question. This _whelp_ didn't know?

Danny noticed the hunter's expression and nervously babbled, "I mean, I'm not the only Halfa right? There's Vlad and...another Halfa. Why only me? Why is _my _pelt so important?"

The predator spirit grinned a bit. How often does he get to share his knowledge on his target prey? And _to_ his target prey, the great prized Halfa?

Skulker's grip loosened the tiniest fraction, and when he spoke it was with a voice like a greatly learned scholar finally sharing knowledge with an eager fellow.

"The girl is merely a _clone_. A creature made by artificial means, therefore she doesn't count as proper prey. _Real_ prey is a natural born creature that has a natural habitat it functions in, not some lab concoction made to fit a particular environment. Hunting that kind of creature would be like cheating, a sort of empty trophy. As for Plasmius..." Skulker's voice said the name mockingly, "Isn't half ghost."

Danny's eyes widened like large, bright green moons. "Of course he is, haven't you seen him?! He changes between ghost and human form all the time for spooks' sakes!"

Skulker laughed, a deep, ugly chuckle. "That's where you're wrong whelp. I have looked into the facts and tested his ectoplasm myself. His _accident_ caused him to absorb _some_ ectoplasm. He didn't die that day, only his looks did. By my own research, Plasmius is only about twenty to thirty percent ghost, which still makes him a rare creature. But you," Skulker grinned wickedly, "you actually _died_ partially, along with the fact that you absorbed ectoplasm. That makes you as close to fifty percent ghost as someone can get. That makes you the only _true_ Halfa in existence."

At this, Skulker pressed the blade closer, causing a bit of green ectoplasmic blood to run down Danny's neck. Just as Skulker was about to slit the young Halfa's throat, a loud noise akin to a chip bag popping distracted him.

He spun around and suddenly was thrown across the room by means of a well-aimed blast from a Fenton Bazooka.

Sam and Tucker helped Danny up. He touched a pale white glove to his neck and looked at it to see bright green ectoplasm from the relatively small cut. His eyes flashed dangerously.

"Back to buissness as usual?" Tucker asked.

Danny grinned wildly and Sam turned on a wristray.

"Back to Buissness as usual."

**A/N:**** Okay...so...yeah...**

**I just thought while re-watching **_**Danny Phantom **_**about the whole "Halfa" thing. I see why Skulker doesn't hunt Danielle (Odds are he's actually not aware of her existence). But why not Vlad? Then I realized, **_**His accident was completely different from Danny's. **_**I really don't think Vlad is a full-on "Halfa". We know the 'ecto-achne' didn't kill him since it flared up again later. He got his Power's from being directly exposed to ecto-energy. I mean, he **_**could**_** have died from that, but I personally doubt it. When Danny had 'The incident/accident', He was pretty much **_**electrocuted to death**_** while being exposed to ecto-energy. I wrote a one-shot for the incident (I know, I know. There's five hundred of them) somewhat explaining how he survived. Also, Danny becomes much more powerful much more quickly than Vlad did when attaining ghost powers.**

**I'm ranting on about this so people can know my ideas on "Halfa's" and "Ghosts" from the Danny Phantom universe for when I write fanfictions. You don't have to agree, I would just like to share my ideas. **

**I also think that since some of Danny's ghost powers affect his human form, that human 'vulnerabilities' like bleeding, wounds caring over to either side, etc. I don't think the "ghosts" in DP bleed in anyway. They just**_** can **_**be reduced to an ectoplasmic mess. But since Danny's a Halfa, he "bleeds" ectoplasm.**

**I still have a lot of **_**Secret Saturdays**_** stuff to post, and a bit more **_**Danny Phantom**_**. I apologize for blathering on. **


End file.
